Candré
Candré is the pairing between Cat Valentine and André Harris (Ca/t and A''/''ndré). Cat and André seem to be very close friends on the show since they are usually hanging out with one another. They are often seen standing close to each other. It is possible they will end up together. Cat and André have most likely been friends for more than two years since they were friends in the flashback scene in the episode, The Great Ping Pong Scam. The two seem to get along together and are great friends; they are often seen together and Andre has even been to Cat's house. André has a nickname for Cat, which is "Little Red". He calls her this because she is short and has red hair. Cat also seems to like this nickname and calls it creative and fun. Similarities There aren't many similarities between Cat and André, but they are similar in a few ways. (These are only similarities. It doesn't mean that it's proof they like each other) *Neither of them can come up with very funny jokes. in [[Wi-Fi in the Sky]] *Cat and Andre can both sing very well. *They both enjoy performing and singing, but André also likes to write songs. *Both Cat and André may have a ketchup problem. In the episode, Robarazzi, it was said that André has a ketchup problem. In Freak the Freak Out, Cat shouted very loudly to pass the ketchup. *They both don't like helmets. *They are both seen to be hanging out with Tori the most in the show. Candre Moments ''Season 1: 'Stage Fighting *Cat and André are seen walking together in the beginning of the episode. *Cat and André both don't like Tori playing the French Horn. *Cat is impressed by André's talent at playing the French Horn. *Cat is also seen danc ing as Andre plays the French Horn. *At lunch, when Cat makes random comments, Andre doesn't say anything rude like most other people would. *André corrects Cat by informing her that meatballs are brown instead of black, to which Cat replies, "You are so mean to me!" and leaves. *Andre explains to Cat that Tori didn't mean to wack Jade in the face with a cane. *Cat keeps glancing over at Andre as he's talking to Tori. *Cat and Andre both agree that Tori hit Jade in the face. [[The Birthweek Song|'''The Birthweek Song ]] *Cat and Andre both uncertainly agree with Tori about the vibrating helmet. Tori then says that she hates helmets and they both agree with her. 'Tori the Zombie' *When Cat comes over to Tori's house, she is leaning against the door frame and it kind of looks like she's glancing at Andre. Andre is leaning from the couch and staring at Cat. *Cat greets Andre in a flirtatious tone as she enters Tori's house. *André uses the nickname "Little Red" for the first time, and after he explains it to Cat, she likes it. *Cat tells Andre to come up with a nickname for Tori, but he never does. This could be hinting that he only has a nickname for Cat because he likes her. *Cat wants Andre to help her put monster make-up on Tori and she asks it kind of flirtatiously, but he doesn't help her. *Cat seems kind of sad when Andre leaves and doesn't help her. 'Robarazzi' * When Cat shows everyone her snow machine, André is the only one who takes any interest ("C'mon, Little Red, show us your doohickey."). *Andre puts his arm on Cat's shoulder. *Cat turns her head and smiles at Andre and she looks really happy when she looks away from him. She seems to almost be gloating. *Andre is glancing over Cat's shoulder and looking at the Sky Store catalog. *After Beck destroys Cat's Sky Store catalog, André asks her if she wants to come hang, but when he leaves he has an exasperated expression. *Also, Andre puts his hand on Cat's knee before he leaves. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Andre believes that Cat will come back to the RV and get them out. He's the first one to say this. *Andre knows that Cat weighs 90 pounds. *Andre lifts Cat up after she rescues them. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Andre is the first person to notice that Cat is online, and is also the first to greet her. *Andre calls Cat by "Little Red", a recurring nickname that he made for her. *He is the first one to do effects after Cat did it. [[Beck's Big Break|'Beck's Big Break']] * Andre and Cat are watching the one guy dancing in the hallway together. They also look at each other with excitement on their faces. *Neither Andre nor Cat want to listen to Tori play 'Mary had a Little Lamb.' They both agree sadly after Tori tells them that they will listen to her. *Andre says bye to Cat and Tori. Cat seems slightly sad that he's leaving. *After Andre tries to flirt with a girl on set, he and Cat turn and look at each other. They're both smiling and grinning at one another. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' * Cat and Andre are both on the ping pong team. *Cat and Andre are seen standing next to each other at the beginning of the episode. *Cat looks in Andre's direction while talking to Tori about the ping pong team. (Note: She glances at him often.) *In the background, Cat and Andre are standing next to each other while Tori and Jade argue about why Tori didn't make the ping pong team. They are also standing very close to one another. *In the flashback scene, Cat and Andre are sitting next to each other. *Also in the flashback, Cat and Andre are standing next to each other when telling Sikowitz about their plan. 'Freak the Freak Out' * Cat and Andre do a skit together. They are sitting/laying very close to one another. *Both Andre and Cat are eager to start the scene over after Tori's phone rings and ruins the scene, a hint that they like performing with each other. *They both cheer loudly for Robbie and Rex's performance. *Cat seems slightly jealous that the two girls are flirting with Andre and Beck. *Cat says she likes Japan a few minutes after Andre mentions the country. *Cat and Andre are both disgusted at the Hayley's and Tara's singing. *Andre gives Cat and Jade a standing ovation. *Cat looks in Andre's direction often while she's singing and dancing. * When the owner says that two girls had a lot of talent, Andre touches Cat's arm and she smiles back at him. *Andre and Cat are both shocked that she and Jade didn't win. Andre then shouts that they had ten times more applause. *Cat agrees with Andre about leaving after they eat. *Cat yells ketchup loudly. In Robarazzi, it was said that Andre had a ketchup problem. This could be a possible hint that they like each other. *Also, while Andre, Cat, Jade, and Beck are sitting at the table, it looks almost as if they are on a double date - Jade and Beck, Cat and Andre. *Cat and Andre are sitting next to each other while Sikowitz starts his performance. They are also the first two people to start dancing and they dance together. *Cat and Andre run up to hug Sikowitz at the end of his performance. Andre wraps his arms around Cat during the group hug. [[Rex Dies|'Rex Dies']] *Cat and Andre are sitting very close to one another in Sikowitz's class. *Andre tells Tori to read Jessica's post about her date with Robbie because he wants to hear the rude things she said. Cat giggles happily in agreement. *Cat asks Andre if he has learned to cry yet. Andre says he hasn't. *Cat then spray 'beast repelant' in his eyes. Andre starts to cry and Cat happily tells him that he's crying. Andre doesn't get mad at Cat for spraying 'beast repelant' in his eyes. *Cat was trying to help when she sprayed 'beast repelant' on Andre. [[The Diddly-Bops|'The Diddly-Bops']] *Andre asks Cat to record the song and she gladly does so. *Andre and Cat sing to favorite foods song together (along with Jade, Beck, Tori, and Robbie). *Andre doesn't get too mad at Cat for booking the group another performance. However, he doesn't do the next performance. *In the end of the episode, Cat is dancing happily to Andre's song. *During the favorite foods song Cat wrapped her arms around Andre and hung on to him for a bit. [[Wok Star|'Wok Star']] *Cat and Andre are seen walking very closely to one another while they're with Tori. *Cat continuously talks about a sauce she had eaten at a restuarant. Andre suggests that it was Sweet N' Sour Sauce. Cat tells him that she doesn't think it was. Before they leave the closet, Cat says that it was Sweet N' Sour Sauce and Andre nods his head. *While leaving the closet, Cat and Andre both exit together. *While the group was playing cards, Cat says something and Andre says that she actually said something smart. Cat doesn't seem offended and instead she smiles happily. TheSlap.com Hints * Cat once set her mood as sunny and Andre commented saying that he doesn't think sunny is a mood. *Cat posted a picture of Andre sick in the hospital. *Sikowitz posted a picture of the 'ping pong team' and Cat and Andre were standing right next to each other and they are standing very close to one another. *Rex posted a picture of Cat and Andre sitting next to each other in the fake snow. *Andre once asked if it's Ketchup or Catsup. Cat commented saying Catsup because it's like "Hey, Cat... Sup?" *Andre posted a picture of Cat with a pig. He titled it 'Pretty Cat with a Pretty Pig.' So, he has called Cat pretty. *In Cat's poster for her Cat Bash 2010, she mentioned that if you see a dog with a red collar, do not run over it. The color red is the official Candre color. *Cat posted a picture of Andre unicorned. She said that he 'looks different. Did he change his hair? Just kidding!' Also, most of the other pictures she used to unicorn her friends were really bad photos of them, while Andre's (and Tori's) was a very good picture. *Cat and Andre posted a video of them rehearsing for an improv scene they have to do together. They are also seen in Cat's bedroom together. Cat also has her stuffed giraffe with her and she tells Andre to kiss it, but he says no (which Cat is not offended by, which is what one would've expected from her) She then asks Andre if Mr. Long Neck (the giraffe) can watch the Drive-By-Acting Exercise video with them, but Andre again says no. Also in the video, they were buying tacos and Cat was holding her giraffe. Cat also bites Andre two times in the video. At the very end of the video, Cat's head rests ontop of Andre's. Candre Fanfics The Candre Fanfiction Section of Fanfiction.net *Remember Sunday by alltimelow777 *Dude, You So Like Her by Marie S Zachary *Candre Shuffle by InsaneBlueberry *Eight by InsaneBlueberry *Candycorn and Chocolate Rainbow by JadeBeckOTP *His sweater by JadeBeckOTP *Wet Gold by my paper teeth *Sugary Nonsense by my paper teeth *with you right here, i'm a rocketeer by omgcece *trying to make you feel like a princess by InsaneBlueberry Popular Writers: '''(has written 2 or more stories for Candre) *InsaneBlueberry *JadeBeckOTP *my paper teeth Fast Facts *Cat and Andre are seen dancing together in the intro for the show. *Andre's nickname for Cat is Little Red because of her hair color. *Andre has said that Cat is pretty. *Cat's dog has a red collar, the Official Color for Candre! *In a video made by Dan, it shows a behind the scenes video and Cat and Andre are in it together and standing very close. But this could just be their actors, Ariana and Leon. *In a video made by Dan, Ariana Grande (Cat) is re-doing her lines for a new episode of Victorious. In the footage, you see Cat walking next to Andre. *In the intro for Freak the Freak Out, you can see Cat and Andre dancing together more than once. *In the openings of several episodes, Tori is seen talking to the pair. Candre Fan Representation '''Official Song: I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift because it was used in the first Candre video. However, this is up for debate. Official Color: ''Red'' because Andre's nickname for Cat is 'Little Red' and Cat has red hair. Official Mascot: ''Ketchup'' is the official mascot because it has been said that Andre has a ketchup problem and in Freak the Freak Out, Cat shouted very loudly to Andre 'ketchup!' because she wanted him to pass her the ketchup. Also, they once had a short conversation about ketchup and catsup on theSlap.com. Official Animal: The official animal is a Giraffe because in the improv video Cat and Andre do together, Cat has a stuffed animal giraffe and she tells Andre to kiss him but he says no. List of Candre songs *I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Taylor Swift *You Found Me - The Fray *Me Without You - Ashley Tisdale Photo Gallery Click Here! to see the Candre gallery! Video Gallery Video:You Found Me//Candre Video:Candre//I'm Only Me Video:~Denial~Cat Andre~Tori Beck~Victorious~ Video:Bade and Candre - No Me Without You|You have to wait 20 seconds for video to play, but it will play! Also, it has Bade in it too. Popular Video Makers: (has made 2 or more Candre videos) [[Category:Pairings] Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Main Characters Category:Relationship Moments Category:Males Category:Females Category:Teens